


Dear Momma

by Tarvok



Series: Dear... [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy writes back to his Momma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Momma

Dear Momma,  
As written by Jimmy T. Kirk.

By Tarvok

Rated G. M/M, Gen. Character study. Nu!Trek.

 

Dear Momma,

I'm sorry we won't be here right when you get back. Spock wanted to see the local observatory. Who am I to refuse that face? Haha. I left another note for Sam and Grampa.

Mom, we'll get to the photos later tonight after they've left. It might be a bit too much for Spock to see pictures of the ol' pointies. I've seen the pics, but it might be a bit weird for me, too. But we both “appreciate the gesture.” I think Sarek will like them, too. Even if he probably won't let on. He might've known some of the guys in the pics.

I'm gonna make a face of my own and get Spock to buy me some neato stuff from the gift shop. I figure you'll deny wanting anything, but I'll put a lot of effort into my face-making to get him to buy you something, too. He'll never deny this face! (=^o^=)

Smell ya later,  
Jimmy.


End file.
